A Different Kind Of Magic
by Rysohl
Summary: PRMF. Chapter 5 UPDATED! A between scenes look at the lives of the Mystic Rangers. NickMadison, XanderVida, ChipClare. Pairings are not stable and could change at any time, even once established.
1. Friends?

Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with Power Rangers in any way except for watching it. I write this for my enjoyment. No profit or anything like that. Now on with the story.

**Chapter 1: Friends? **

(Takes place during Broken Spell Parts 1 & 2)

Toby was taking the day off so they had free run of the 'Rock Porium'. Madison sat slumped down in a red leather chair, idly scanning the back of a random CD she had grabbed while Chip was running around, wildly flailing his arms in what was supposed to be an imaginary sword fight and Xander was doing something or another to his skateboard.

Vida Rocca watched her sister covertly out of the corner of her eye as while setting up the DJ equipment. Unlike Vida, Madison had always been the quiet and shy type. But she had never been this quiet before. She seemed so absorbed in her silence that she even forgot to be shy.

'So quiet she forgot to be shy? Does that even work?' Vida idly wondered as she watched Madison pick up the next CD from the pile.

Madison would try to tell her that she was worrying over nothing. She knew this. Maybe she was, but Vida figured it was better to worry too much that not at all. Madison is her baby sister and it was her job to look out for her.

She could tell something was bothering Madison, but she didn't have a clue what it was. She plugged in the cord she was holding and stood up, unconsciously brushing herself down.

Chip wildly dashed across in front of her chased by Xander's call for him to return his spanner followed by a lecture on proper tool etiquette.

Chuckling to herself, she caught what she was doing, she looked down to make sure she wasn't smearing grease or something all over her clothes.

'Yuck' Her random thought directed more at the colour of her top than any dirt that might be on it. It was too close to pink for her liking. Why couldn't she wear a cream coloured shirt like the guys? Toby has the worst taste in colours.

Not usually one to worry too much about her appearance, her thoughts quickly returned to her sister. She crossed the room to where she was sitting.

"You're really quiet today." She said, crouching down next to her sisters chair.

Madison looked up and frowned at the bluntness of her sister. Vida wasn't much for dodging around what needed to be said either.

"I'm always quiet." She looked away from her sister and back to the cover of the CD. Trying to look like she was absorbed in the bland cover art.

"Hey! I know you better than that sis." Vida poked her to reinforce her statement. Vida knew she hated to be unnecessarily touched, though she couldn't figure out why. Madison was such a gentle and kind person. Whenever she asked about it, Madison would change the subject. "The fact that I know you wouldn't be caught dead listening to that gives it away." She gestured to the CD in Madison's hand.

"It's…" She hesitated. She didn't know if she wanted to tell this to Vida or not. She knew Vida wouldn't intentionally hurt her by revealing whatever she might tell her, but she did tend to get a loose tongue when angry. "It's stupid. Don't worry."

Vida probably had enough on her mind without her adding her teenage angst to the mix.

Vida's eyes narrowed fractionally at this. "Well… OK then."

Vida wasn't, but she wasn't going to pry. She knew it would just cause her sister to close off more, and she knew Madison would talk when she felt like it.

Madison could tell Vida wasn't entirely satisfied with her answer. She just wanted to do something mindless and distracting for a while, not be thinking her sell into depression on something so trivial.

"Just remember, you can talk to me about anything whenever or wherever you want." She knew she was probably overdoing it with the sisterly support, but she wanted Madison to be happy. "Now…"

Madison watched as Vida dug around in her pocket to find something, pulling it out when she did.

"…I just happen to have the key to Toby's storage cabinet." She said, knowing Madison would love to get her hands on it. Madison's eyes lit up at the sight of the shiny little key in her sisters hands "How about we break out Toby's camcorder."

'She knows me too well.' Madison thought to herself as she grabbed the key from Vida and dashed off to Toby's office.

-

'That was freaky.' He thought as he picked himself up off the ground after the random freak earthquake and went to pick up his fallen bike. 'I supposed its not unusual. This is California(1) after all.'

Hopping back on his bike after the earthquake, Nick Russell resumed his ride down the hill towards his new home of Briarwood. The road was lined with endless rows of trees, but Nick saw none of it. He was wrapped up so deep in his own thoughts, he didn't see anything, and his body was on autopilot.

'I didn't mean for anything to happen.' He repeated over in his head.

He rounded the last corner in the road to see the forests open up to reveal the place where he was now to live. The place seemed nice enough. But it wasn't the town he didn't like. It was the reasons he was forced to live here instead that he wasn't happy about.

'Not happy about?' He thought. 'That's an understatement. It's more that I'm majorly pissed off!'

'Home sweet home,' His thoughts seething in bitterness.

-

Xander skated past Vida, trying to shake some of the freaked out feeling from the earthquake earlier.

"XANDER! If you scratch my car I'll beat you with that skateboard!" Vida threatened.

Xander just rolled his eyes. He knew Vida liked to talk tough, but he would have to ask Madison if it was all a front and she wasn't just as girly as… well, a girl.

Lining up with a bike resting up against some bins, he attempted a jump over it. The back wheels hooked on the bikes frame, and the skateboard stopped. But Xander kept moving, sending him flying. He managed to land without a scratch anywhere except his dignity as Madison's feet came into view. Why couldn't she turn it back onto the guy across the road she was ogling?

"Xander!" She asked in a worried voice. Crouching down, she brought the camera level with his face. "You almost landed on me and broke the camera!"

Xander jumped up as Madison pretended to fawn over the camera. Or maybe she really was. He couldn't tell.

"Mad." He mock growled, and she looked up in surprise. Lunging towards her, she twisted away giggling.

"Guys! Want some pizza!" Chip's voice rang out from down the hill. He had left to get pizza an hour ago, and was finally returning.

Vida looked up from the magazine she was reading, Chips voice even piercing through the music blaring from her headphones. Seeing a pizza box in his hand, she shuddered. Knowing Chip there was probably something really disgusting on that pizza. Looking back to her magazine she was distracted again as Madison directed the camera her way. Looking up and giving a small smile and a wave just for her benefit, she went back to reading. Until yet another distraction drew her out of her own little world.

"Please, somebody! Please help!" An old man was yelling. Vida leapt off the tailgate of her car and walked across the road, ahead of the others.

And that's when everything went crazy started going crazy.

-

As they followed the old man towards the spot where he said his brother had been taken. Chip and Vida walked a short distance behind the old man and the new guy.

Chip was bounced alongside Vida as they made their way along. "This is so exciting! It's an adventure! It's us versus mystery. Any number of things is said to live out here and we might get to see them up close! It's…"

"CHIP!" Vida all but screamed at him. The other 2 members of their strange little party turned quickly. Even a pack of crows took flight from the nearby trees. "Would you please… STOP… TALKING."

Vida picked up her pace to catch up with the others while Chip resumed bouncing along wrapped in his own thoughts instead. She came up along side the new guy and matched his pace.

"So anyway. I'm Vida." She said, extending a hand. "And the crazy one back there is Chip."

"I'm Nick." The new guy replied as he shook her hand. He turned back to face the old man, "But I didn't get your name."

The old man stopped walking and studied him for a moment. Nick had to resist the urge to squirm. Looking back to Vida, just for something else to look at, she seemed as uncomfortable with the old man as he did. Turning back, he found the old man was no longer looking at him, but pointing slightly up the road.

"There." He said, starting to walk up towards the spot where he pointed.

Nick traded glances with Vida, before he reluctantly followed. Vida studied Nick's back for a moment, before following, shaking her head.

'This doesn't seem like such a good idea anymore.' She thought to herself, unaware that Nick was beginning to have similar thoughts.

-

'Why am I following a sheep anyway?' Nick asked himself as he followed Claire out of the forest. 'This day is getting more and more freaky as it goes.'

Claire, despite turning herself into a sheep, was a nice but eccentric girl. But Nick supposed that would be expected from someone who believed themselves to be a sorceress in training. He still refused to believe that this was all magic. There had to be a more logical explanation.

'You saw her turn into a sheep with your own eyes.' His mind reminded him. 'And what about all the things Udonna can do?'

Much to his own annoyance, he had to concede, they could do a lot of strange things. And the way Udonna introduced herself, he thought she sounded like she was very well known and that they should know of her, even if she knew they wouldn't. Udonna remained very much an enigma to Nick.

"Udonna's very powerful," Claire semi-bleated at him. It was almost as if she could read his thoughts. "After the kinds of things you've seen her do, how can you still not believe."

"I just figure if there is such a thing as magic and you can do anything you want, then why is the world such a crappy place?" The question burst out before he could stop it.

"Magic isn't a natural thing in your dimension as far as I know. But even if it was, magic is not the kind of thing you can use frivolously. To cast without a care is the way of the dark. Udonna told you about our dimension?" The sheep girl looked up at him. It was so disturbingly strange to see a sheep imitate human motions.

"She told us…" Nick stopped himself. He still wasn't sure about it all. He wasn't going to go talking about magic and other dimensions like it was an everyday thing. "Some of that story."

"It's not a story, it's the history of my home." Even when offended, her voice didn't lose that eccentric quality.

"I didn't mean to offend." He replied hastily, and once more wondered why since he didn't believe her anyway.

"Well you should realize by now that our world was far from perfect too. It was overtaken by dark forces, I think that's just about as far from perfect as you can get."

The finally neared the edge of the forest. Nick fidgeted as they walked, feeling more uncomfortable with every second. He would be glad to get out of here. Something cool and wet land on his hand, and he glanced down instinctively. Glancing up he looked around them. Snow fell all around them.

"It's snowing!" Claire's surprised sheep-voice sounded as amazed as Nick was.

"That's weird." He said looking around before glancing up into the sky through the trees. "Not a cloud in the sky."

"Oh no!" Claire's worried voice drew his gaze back down to Earth. She turned and began to run back the way they came. "Udonna! Baaad! Baaad!"

Nick considered following her, given how worried she seemed. But he had finally gotten out and he figured if Udonna was seriously that powerful, she wouldn't need any help. Vida and the others were still with her.

Nick turned and headed back towards the city.

-

'Oh god, how embarrassing' Madison thought to herself as she turned away from Nick.

She had just wanted to have a small chat with him and get to know him in the hopes he wouldn't leave. Then she had tried to convince him not to leave and made a complete ass of herself.

Looking over her shoulder she waited until Nick went back to his bike before she sat down on the opposite side of the Rock Porium van. She was crushing big time. She was so sure even he would have noticed too. So she had opted for the quick getaway.

'Why does he move around so much anyway?' she wondered idly, trying to forget her embarrassment. 'It sounds like he has plenty of places to stay, so why does he run onto the next?'

A voice broke her out of her thoughts, but it wasn't one she expected to hear. Standing up she looked through the windows of the van and out the other side. There stood Udonna talking to Nick. She watched as Nick growled at a guy in a business suit who was looking at him like he was crazy.

'Noone else can see Udonna.' She realized. She shifted around the van a bit more so she could hear better without being seen.

Udonna was trying to convince Nick that it was his destiny to be a Ranger by the sound of it. Which prompted Nick to throw back what sounded like, at least to Madison, some very self-depreciating words.

'He's young, attractive and can be a superhero, so why does he feel so down about himself?' Madison wondered. She shifted into a standing crouch. 'Maybe I should just leave them be.'

Checking to see if Nick's focus was completely on Udonna, she moved for the door to the Rock Porium. She was barely in the door when Vida dashed past her, followed by Chip. She started running out again with them just in front of Xander.

"Come on." Vida called despite the fact Madison was already moving.

They dashed towards the tree they emerged from earlier.

-

Nick rode along the road out of Briarwood, the same one he entered on.

Isn't about time you owned up to who you really are? Udonna's words of wisdom followed him as he moved.

'Get out of my head. I can't be who you want me to be.' He thought to the memory.

'You can't be or you're scared to be?' His mind proceeded to tell him.

"Shut up." He hissed to his thoughts out loud. Shaking his head in un-amused bitterness. "Great! Now she's got me talking to myself. For real this time."

He continued driving along in silence until a vision of the Rangers in danger flashed before his eyes.

"Oh no." He said as he began to pull over.

Whipping off his helmet, Nick glanced around him. Idly he wondered if it was to identify the source of the vision or to get his bearings. Finally with resolve, he jammed his helmet back on and drove into the forest towards where he felt he needed to be.

-

Nick had ended up joining them and staying after all and Madison couldn't be happier. She really liked him, and she was hoping that something might happen. She even felt jealous when that blonde came into the store and wanted him to help her.

But it was then that she began to realize. Something about the way he was emphatically stating that he didn't work there, and tried to worm his way out of assisting this really attractive blonde woman just didn't seem right. Especially given the way Xander and Chip had jumped to their feet when she made her 'dramatic' entrance.

Her heart froze. Her stomach dropped. A lump formed in her throat.

It was all so clear to her now.

Nick was gay.

Maybe she'd have to settle for friends…

End Chapter 1 

**First chapter done. Response equalslots more story, not to say there wont be more if people don't respond, but reviews fuel my muse.**

(1)Since most of the past seasons have been set in California, I just assumed the same of Mystic Force.


	2. Testing the water

_Disclaimer: Power Rangers Not mine. I own original characters though._

**Chapter 2: Testing The Waters**

(Takes place immediately following 'Broken Spell')

'Maybe I'm wrong. Maybe Nick isn't gay. Maybe I was reading him wrong. He could just be shy. Like me? Yes that could be it.' Her realization had her thoughts racing. She was starting to hyperventilate and Vida was giving her questioning looks. 'OK Madd, just calm down. Breathe. Don't go running off on random possibilities. It's the facts that matter.'

She sighed feeling a little better, drawing another curious glance from Vida. Flicking her gaze away from Nick, hoping her sister wouldn't trace her train of thought. She turned to her sister.

"Hey! You wanna go shopping!" She bubbled trying to distract her sister in case she had noticed.

"Wow, you're in a better mood now." Vida commented.

"Yeah, I guess it's just a Power rush. You know, like those stories of other Power Rangers you read in the comic books?" Madison said in reply.

"You read comic books?" Vida asked incredulously.

"No." Madison rolled her eyes at her sister. She claimed she knew her well. "I know of them though. Xander reads them."

"Ahh," was all Vida said, a slight grin twitching at the corners of her mouth.

"No!" Madison exclaimed, realizing what her sister was thinking, the volume drawing the gazes of Xander and Chip. Grabbing Vida's arm, she pulled her out of hearing range. "No, no, no, no. I do NOT like Xander. I mean he's cute and all, but no!"

"Really. Well I think if we go back over what you were filming earlier today we'd see a whole lot of him." Vida smirked back at her sister.

"Only because most of the time you and he are trading threats and jokes. If anything, I'd say YOU were the one with a thing for him." said Madison.

Vida's cheeks reddened as she whapped her sister on the head with some rolled up paper. "Don't say such ridiculous things! OK lets go shopping."

Madison watched in disbelief as her sister trekked towards the door. Vida not having to be dragged shopping? What was the world coming to? She even forgot they were supposed to be working.

'I better go stop her.' She shook her head in amusement.

-

Xander watched Madison run out after Vida, wondering what they were up to.

'Trying to ditch the work on the rest of us?' Xander contemplated knowing full well they were more responsible than that.

He stood next to Chip leaning against the counter. Xander turned to face him, studying him and his distracted silence for a moment before he spoke.

"You still up for laser tag tonight? We need to know numbers. We can book in advance." He asked the redhead.

"Hmm?" Chip turned to him, apparently not hearing him. Xander repeated the question, "Oh. Um I don't know. I was thinking of going out into the forest to see Udonna and Claire. Much to learn and all!"

"Really? Udonna will tell us when its time for training." He studied Chip's distracted nature again.

"What?" Chip turned his attention back to Xander, but didn't wait for clarification before replying. "Yeah sure, that's great."

Xander watched as Chip absently wandered off.

'What is with everyone today?' he thought to himself.

Leaning back against the counter, he watched their newest employee attempt to help his loud and obnoxious customer. He chuckled to himself at the poor guys misfortune.

'At least it wasn't me.' He thought, watching the intense questioning and awkward answering continue. Shaking his head, he wandered off to where he left his tools to play around with his board again. Nothing really needed to be done with it, but there was nothing to do at work anymore either so he needed something to do, he was getting bored.

Glancing towards Nick and his customer every now and then. 'Someone has to make sure she doesn't scare him off.'

A noise in the door drew his gaze. Vida and Madison reentered, talking quietly. Looking up, Madison caught his eye and dragged Vida over towards him.

"What's up?" He asked as they approached.

"We were thinking of going shopping after work. Wanna come?" Madison queried, sending a sideways glance at her sister, which baffled him.

"Uh, nah sorry. Got some stuff that needs doing at home. I'll still catch up with you at the laser tag tonight. You are still coming, ay?" He replied, his accent thickening as he spoke.

"Yeah sure. Where's Chip anyway?" Vida spoke up. "We should ask Nick if he wants to come too."

"Chip is in some weird sort of state." Xander informed her. "It's called silence. Which is weird especially for him."

"Leave it to me," said Madison, causing her sister to shoot her another glance. 'Damn. Busted. Wait. Nothing's up, so why am I so worried?'

"Sure, you go do that, and I'll keep your sis out of trouble." Xander suggested, attempting to draw the predictable protest from Vida.

"Keep me out of trouble? You are the one who goes around stealing peoples cars and 'reasoning' with the evil undead?" She shot back, completing the comeback with air quotes.

"I didn't steal your car. I borrowed it without asking." Xander replied. "And I…"

Madison tuned them out as she approached Nick and the customer, who was ranting on about something, but by the look in his eyes, Nick was feeling bored and uncomfortable. She hesitated before walking up.

"Hey Nick." She said approaching from behind him. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

Nick's eyes filled with gratitude for having a distraction. "Uh yeah, sure we were just wrapping up here."

The customer just rolled her eyes and turned to leave the store.

"Thank you so much. I owe you." Nick sagged in relief, eliciting a giggle from Madison. "So what's up?"

"We were all planning to go playing laser tag tonight, and we were just wondering if you want to come too." She managed to ask smoother than she expected, given her earlier inner monologue.

"Sorry, I can't. Gotta unpack and get set up at my sisters." He replied, face still neutral. Upon seeing her disappointed look, he added, "But hey, if it's a common thing, maybe another night."

"Sure." She smiled a little at that. She went to turn around when a thought struck her. "Oh hey, don't suppose you would come to the mall with Vida and me when we're done with work in an hour or so?"

Nick pondered the idea a bit. He needed some new stuff, and it would be a perfect opportunity to get to know his new… What were they now? Teammates? Coworkers? Friends? 'Guess I'll have to find out.'

"Sure. I need to get some new things anyway." He smiled slightly at her.

Madison didn't know if he was agreeing because he enjoyed shopping or out of real practicality. But since when did it matter? He was coming and she could talk to him some more. Get some of those facts she needed.

"Cool." She forced a smile, hoping it didn't look pained, and turned to head back to her sister.

What if the facts proved her suspicions true?

-

Nick walked between Vida and Madison as they casually made their way through the mall. He couldn't help but feel oddly trapped, as if under guard. Neither of the girls seemed to notice his tension. They were both chattering away in that way that sisters, or even just girls, often do.

"So Nick," Vida's voice broke him out of his thoughts, "Madison tells me you move around a lot. Why is that exactly?"

Wow. She didn't tiptoe around the issue. "Uh…"

"Vida." Madison rolled her eyes at her sisters' typical forwardness. She shot Nick an apologetic look when he caught her eyes. She shrugged minutely.

"It's not something I'd prefer to talk about yet." Nick replied honestly.

"That's cool." Vida told him. She may have little tact but she wasn't going to pry. She appreciated honesty. She turned to Madison with a mischievous glint in her eyes, "So sis, you think we should review his wardrobe?"

Madison's eyes widened, "Oh Vida, I don't think he could handle your idea of a review."

Nick had to resist the urge to back away at the sudden change in the girls' attitude. He didn't like the look of that smirk Vida was giving him. He involuntarily took a step back, which caused Vida's smirk to grow.

"Maybe you're right." She turned and resumed walking, calling over her shoulder as she walked, "Lets hit the food. I'm starved."

They all split off to fetch their own food. Vida found them a table, being first one out, and Madison joined her not too long after.

Madison sat across from her sister while they waited for Nick to return with his food. She stared at her own food, giving it a poke every now and then for good measure. She was pondering the puzzle that was Nick once again. He wasn't like any other guy she knew. Where any other guy would have gone for the unhealthiest thing they could find, Nick had headed straight to get a salad.

'Maybe he just cares about his health.' Madison tried to reason with herself.

She looked up and her eyes met those of her sister. Vida was giving her the worried curiosity look again. She unconsciously sighed, which seemed to solidify Vida's resolve.

"OK. What's the deal? I thought you liked Nick." Vida queried.

"I do." Madison hesitated momentarily before continuing. "Maybe that's the problem."

"What do you mean?" Vida was just looking worried now but less than a second later, her expression shifted into amusement. "You're crushing!"

Madison ducked her head to hide from the curious looks throw their way at Vida's exclamation. A glance to the left told her Nick was also looking in their direction.

"Vida please!" She hissed. "Maybe I am, but I'm don't think it matters. I'm not sure he'd be interested in me."

"Why do you say that?" Vida pressed.

"It's just…" She flicked her gaze to locate Nick before she dared continue.

"Hey, sorry that took so long." Nick settled in a chair, placing his plate on the table. "What you talking about?"

"Nothing!" Madison jumped in before Vida's boundless honesty could spill the beans.

Nick gave her a curious glance but didn't comment on her haste.

"Sorry, girl talk, you know." She blurted out the only excuse that guys wouldn't question.

Nick for a moment, looked as though her would ask more, but must have thought otherwise giving a small shrug and proceeding to eat.

Vida shot her sister yet another questioning glance. She mouthed to her sister "What was that about?"

"Later," Madison mouthed back to her.

-

A lone figure sat by the bed, scribbling away furiously in a black covered book, filling it with all his secrets, feelings and desires. He wrote about a girl. She intrigued him so much, but he didn't know a single thing about her. But he wanted to learn more about her. She was a mystery to him and he was never one to turn down a mystery.

Finishing the last sentence, he carefully closed the small book, and placed it into a draw beside the bed.

Standing up, he looked around for a change of shirt. He was feeling a really unusual and inexplicable pull to wear something yellow.

-

Vida cruised along in her car heading for Chip's place. Madison sat in the front seat beside her, silent but for the sound of her brain working at a mile a minute. Many emotions played across her face, and Vida had to wonder what had her sister's emotions so in conflict.

"You're brooding again sis." Vida broke the silence. Madison was beginning to worry her, "You've been at it all day. Want to tell me what's up before we get to Chip's?

"It's nothing." Madison replied. "I'm worrying over nothing. Don't worry about it."

"What's got you worried? Is it about Nick?" Vida glanced to catch her sister's reaction. She wasn't disappointed, Madison's head shot up and she turned towards her.

"What makes you think it has anything to do with Nick?" Madison snapped.

"Because of our little conversation earlier." Vida continued unfazed. "Don't think I forgot about that."

Madison slumped down in her seat slightly, and Vida wondered if she had closed off completely.

"Do you think Nick's gay?" Madison's voice asked minutes later.

The question caught Vida by surprise, as she swerved a bit across her lane, before straightening up. "Damn sis, a little warning next time."

"Sorry." Madison replied, but her tone betrayed the fact she wasn't sorry at all. She was actually kind of glad to have something other than the calm, go with the flow attitude Vida normally would show around her.

"No you're not." Vida knew her too well. "What brought this on anyway?"

"Well I guess as you already know, I… kinda like him." Madison looked out ahead of them, not meeting her sister's eyes. "But he's just not like any guy I've ever know. He's nice, without being too nice if you know what I mean."

"You think he's gay because he's nice?" Vida asked incredulously. "I would have gone more by the fact he was buying hair-removal wax from the store while we were at the mall. He thought we didn't see."

Madison's eyes widened. "What? How did I miss this?"

"You were too busy with the Dawson's Creek impersonations to see much." Vida smirked at her.

"Shut up." Madison playfully hit her as they pulled up at Chip's house, Vida furiously hammering the horn.

Oh god. That didn't help at all she realized. The scales were shifting away from her advantage.

"If it helps," Vida's voice broke her inner angst. She saw Chip hurrying towards them, "Don't give up on him. You may still have a chance. He could just be metro."

Metro? Oh god. That didn't help much either. But at least there was a chance.

-

As Vida pulled up in front of him, Xander jumped into the back seat of her car. He was the last one they needed to pick up though a couple of other people would be meeting them at the laser tag. Chip was babbling away as usual. Madison being the person she was, made a good show of seeming like she was enjoying it all, too nice to tell him to stop. Or maybe she really did enjoy it. He didn't know.

"So let's roll!" he cheered as Vida pulled back onto the road. "Did I ever tell you how well your car drives V?"

Vida shot him a venomous look as best as she could while still driving. "What did I say about my car Xander?"

"That I can borrow it any time and do whatever I want with it." Xander flashed her a cheeky grin.

Vida just rolled her eyes, her expression lightened by the smile that threatened to break out.

"We're almost there." She announced to the car.

"Awesome!" Chip cheered.

Madison was grinning at his enthusiasm.

Pulling into the car park behind the place, Vida parked the car and they all poured out.

Xander walked slightly ahead, enthusiastically waving to the small group waiting by the doors.

"Manda! Tez! Where you been? How was the holiday?" he approached a blonde girl and red haired girl. Vida rolled her eyes.

Vida didn't understand how Xander could be so self-assured yet so oblivious to how so many girls fell head over heels for his natural charm.

"V! Long time no see." A voice came from behind and a hand landed on her shoulder.

She had to resist the urge to grab the hand and flip the 'attacker' to the ground. Damn Ranger instincts. Instead she turned around to face the light-haired guy.

"Hey Alec." She rolled her eyes at him. "Just so you know, you're teaming up with me and Madison. There's no way I'm going with Xander or Chip."

"Teams are four people, who's gonna join us then?" Alec answered, looking back towards the rest of the group all chattering together.

"Tim!" Vida called, dashing over to the group, and pulling a dark haired guy out of the small gathered group. "Tim, you are going to be on a team with me, Alec and Madison. OK?"

"Sorry V, but I already said I'd team with Chip." Tim shrugged.

"What are you crazy?" Vida asked. "Forget it then, if you are crazy enough to team with Chip, I don't want you."

"Amanda. Teri." She ran over to the 2 girls. "Will one of you team with Madison, Alec and I? Please!"

"Sorry Vida, Chip drafted us already." Amanda smirked at her. "There's only one person left. The only one who was dumb enough to go to the bathroom during team picking."

"Who's dumb?" Xander asked as he walked into ear range.

"I hate you." Vida calmly told Amanda.

-

Great. Xander HAD to be paired with Vida. She was too busy attempting to insult him she kept getting herself 'killed'. Xander stopped walking as Vida fired off another crack.

"V, focus or the others are going to win solely off killing you." Xander drawled turning to face her.

"Are you saying I can't play?" Vida asked accusingly.

"No, I'm saying you aren't playing." He replied. "I know you can play because you kicked all our arses last time."

Vida glared at him. He just returned her stare, until he noticed a light walking down a passage behind Vida.

"Tez." He pointed over Vida's shoulder just as her pack registered another death. "Well, at least you make a good meat shield. Lets get her!"

"Oh you're so funny." Vida snapped back as she dashed after Xander in pursuit of the red head girl.

Xander remained in pursuit of Tez until he finally managed to register a kill. He started a little victory dance in his own honor, turning to face Vida when he noticed she wasn't behind him. He was sure she was following. Suddenly Vida came flying around the corner, slamming into him, knocking them both to the floor.

"Fancy seeing you here." He remarked as she lay on top of him.

"Chip was chasing me." She panted in reply.

"Never saw the day you would be throwing yourself at me." Xander smirked at her.

Vida suddenly became all too aware of how they were positioned. Jumping to her feet, she moved as far from him as the walls would allow. Her face was hot, and she hoped the dark hid her face well enough.

"You OK, V?" Xander asked, putting a hand on her shoulder. She wished he would just go away and spare her the embarrassment.

"Yeah I'm fine." She said hastily, to try and get him away from her. But Xander just grabbed both her shoulders, and turned her to face him. She took a step back into the wall. 'Uh oh.'

"Why Vida." Xander leaned in closer to get a better look at her face. "Are you blushing?"

"I… I…" she stammered, making the mistake of looking up and making eye contact with Xander.

She stood, caught in his gaze. Running on instinct, she began to lean in, eyes fluttering closed.

Xander's pack announcing a death broke the moment, causing them both to jump.

"Gotcha." Chip's voice announced, and Xander turned to get a better look at his 'killer' but he was already gone.

Turning back to where Vida should have stood, he found nothing but air. Spinning around in a circle quickly he caught the back of her disappearing through another door.

"Nice, Xander, nice." He berated himself, "Screw it all up as usual."

Just as his pack reactivated, it registered another death. Whipping around, he found Vida leaning around the corner with a cheeky smirk on her face.

"Oh, you are so dead." He grinned back, glad that he hadn't screwed it up after all.

Seeing Vida disappear back around the corner, he quickly made after her. She was easy to track, he could hear her laugh a mile away.

'I'll never understand that girl.' He thought to himself.

**End Chapter 2**

**Note: Well I went and decided to do a split universe. One to take the het route, another to take the slash route. The original story shall be the slash one, and this one here shall continue on with more conventional het pairings. Things may be altered later to adapt to series continuity and the like.**


	3. Never To Be Told

_Disclaimer: Power Rangers… not mine. Original characters… mine._

**Chapter 3: Never To Be Told**

(Takes place between episode 2 and 3 and during episode 3)

"I'm back!" Nick called to his sister as he entered the place where he was living, hearing a muted acknowledgement from somewhere in the house.

'For now.' He amended. 'Living for now.'

He didn't want to stock too much hope that this would be any different from the last couple of places he had called home. They had been ripped away from him and he was sent on his way. Now he held out, reluctant to call anything home. He didn't have a home. No home, no friends, and now no family, save for his sister. She was the only one willing to even make the effort, except maybe his grandparents. He hadn't heard from them for a while. They didn't live too far from Briarwood. He could easily go catch up with them someday. At least once this superhero stuff was out of the way.

Walking into his room, he flopped face down on the bed, letting his thoughts overtake him.

Superhero. He had to laugh at that. Him? A leader of a super-powered team of evil fighters? If anyone told him a month ago that he would be any kind of leader, let alone a leader of a superhero team, he would have laughed in their face. As he had told Udonna, he wasn't a leader.

Yet here he was, Red Mystic Ranger. He didn't know why Udonna was so dead set on having him as leader. Vida could do a much better job. Hell even Chip could do better.

Vida. She was someone he could get to like. She was independent, and courageous, but also oddly friendly. Good qualities in a leader. Nick didn't see why she couldn't have headed the team anyway. Was it qualities, or did it all just come down to the color they wore? He guessed pink wasn't exactly considered an intimidating color. Obviously Vida didn't think so either, if her distinct hatred for the color was anything to go by.

Chip. To be honest, Nick found Chip to be kind of annoying. He was always talking and babbling about one thing or another. He just didn't stop. Which kind of explained his element. Lightning, because his mouth spouted shit at the speed of light. To be fair, Chip seemed like a nice enough guy, Nick was just a little less tolerant of all that babble than the others.

Pausing in his thoughts, Nick stood up and wandered over to the computer to check his email. It was kind of a redundant gesture, as no one ever sent him email. He didn't have any friends to send any. He was lucky to even have access to a computer. But when it chimed to him that there was new mail, it made him stop in his tracks. It was from Xander. That guy didn't waste any time. He was informing him of the new work schedule and about the next laser tag game. He returned to mentally assessing his new teammates.

Xander. He was very… confident? Confident in is own abilities and personality. As goofy as he might seem, he was not stupid. Xander seemed almost a pacifist, a firm believer that you could talk or reason your way out of any situation. At least that's the impression he gave. Nick found himself kind of intimidated by him. Xander was everything Nick wished he could be.

Madison. He didn't know where to start with Madison. She was just an all-round good person. Kind, gentle and shy, she just radiated innocence. It made everyone to ever know her feel a strong urge to shield and protect her from everything bad in the world.

Clare. Nick didn't know what to make of Clare. She seemed almost crazy, and quite clumsy, at least when it came to magic. In a way she was like Madison, but the same time, she was so very different. Where Madison's eyes showed innocence, Clare's seemed to show a kind of shield of eccentricity. Maybe she had some bad things in her past she just didn't want to let in again. Kind of like him. She hid behind her apparent lack of skill and coordination whereas he hid behind distance and distrust. But that was all just theory. The only person more of a mystery was…

Udonna. She was a multi-layered enigma. Once you thought you had come to figure her out, a new level of mystery was revealed. And quite frankly it scared the shit out of him. She seemed so noble and kind, but powerful and fierce when she needed to be. Udonna radiated power; it rolled off her in waves. None of them had a clue exactly what she could do, but he had a feeling that they would never want to find out. He kind of felt guilty about their part in recent events. How they had all been so distrusting and left their wands behind, when they could have helped Udonna. In the end he felt like it was their fault, his fault, that Udonna lost her Snow Staff. He was the skeptic. The others may have gone with it from the start if he hadn't been there.

Nick walked back to his bed, and flopped down on his back.

'I guess the only way to find out anything about them, is to ask.' He thought. 'But then would that give them the invitation to ask questions back?'

He really didn't want to answer any kinds of questions his… teammates could throw at him. Especially Vida. She already knew exactly what questions not to ask and while she didn't try to pry last time, he got the feeling that wouldn't stop her from asking the same questions again another time.

He stared at the lone picture on the wall of his room, attempting to focus and calm his thoughts. The dark, black birds in the picture just stared back at him. He decided to go find his sister and try to distract himself instead of running him thoughts in circles. Plus the picture was creepy.

As he walked out his bedroom door, he was struck by one strange thought.

Seven crows.

-

Madison stood outside the backdoor of her home, taking in the sunlight. Closing her eyes she tipped her head to the sky and took a deep breath. Opening her eyes, she brought her head back down, and took in the sight of a group of birds, sitting on the fence, staring at her. The chime of her morpher broke the silence, sending the birds flapping away in fight.

Pulling out her morpher, she glanced around to be sure she wouldn't be overheard and put it to her ear. "This is Madison."

"Madison," Udonna's voice came from the device. "It is time for training."

-

Vida was waiting at Rootcore with Nick and Madison. Chip and Xander were late and she was getting impatient. She passed the time investigating the various strange things Udonna had lying around. This magic stuff was pretty cool.

"Where's Clare?" Chip's voice asked, interrupting her study of something slimy in a jar.

'Well isn't that interesting.' She inwardly smirked while shooting Chip a curious look. She knew he saw her but he was trying to be casual as if he hadn't spoken at all.

As Chip moved over to join the rest of the group, Vida subtly maneuvered herself so she would end up next to Chip. She nudged him with her elbow.

"So, Clare huh?" She smirked at him as his face went as red as his hair. Embarrassing Chip wasn't the easiest thing to do and she enjoyed it while she could.

"These are your Mystic Racers." Udonna informed them, handing a broom to each of them.

Chip took full advantage of the distraction with his typical enthusiasm, "Sweet!"

"Brooms?" Nick's enquired. "We're going to be riding brooms?"

Vida just rolled her eyes at the doubt in Nick's voice. 'Hasn't he learned by now?'

"Yes." Udonna replied with a smile.

"Uh, isn't that a little, I don't know, cliché?" The skepticism was obvious in Nick's voice.

"You will see." Udonna said simply.

She waved her hand, gesturing to the walls around them. At several places, a section of the wall began to rotate, revealing color-coded alcoves.

"Please activate your ranger powers now." She requested somehow looking at every single one of them at the same time.

Brooms clattered as they were placed on the floor followed by the morphing call that was becoming more familiar to them all.

"Now, take your brooms," Udonna gestured to their discarded brooms, "and step into an alcove. You will know what to do."

Udonna smiled cryptically as they proceeded to follow her instructions.

Within moments they were flying full speed above the canopy of the forest. Ecstatic cheers emanated from all 5 as they dived into the forest.

As the zoomed along, Vida noticed Clare wandering along ahead of them, basket full of various things. She shot Chip a sideways glance as best she could since he was slightly further back than she was. She grinned beneath her helmet.

'This could be fun.' She thought to herself. She loved to play matchmaker. It gave plenty of opportunities to embarrass her friends.

"Come on Pinky, try and keep up." Nick's voice called back to her.

Oh he was so dead.

-

Vida and Chip had disappeared leaving Nick, Xander and Madison sitting around the table in Rootcore.

'No doubt they were off on one of Vida's crazy ideas.' Madison thought to herself as she studied the last book in the small pile she had picked up.

She looked sideways at Nick, watching him study, deep in concentration. She smiled at his expression. His face displayed his concentration with an intensity you wouldn't expect, as well as the slight hints of frustration threatening to take over. His eyes were narrowed with focus and his mouth was slightly open, the white of his teeth hinting through the small space. She couldn't stop smiling at the sight. He looked so cute when he was concentrating.

Still smiling to herself, she closed the book she had just finish, and replaced it on the pile, before grabbing up the pile and taking them to be put away. Her smile faded as she remembered the current dilemma.

Looking back over her shoulder at Nick, she returned to the thoughts that bothered her so much. Was he gay? Something was different about him and she wanted to find out just what that was. Maybe she could convince Xander to hit on him to see how he reacted. She dismissed that quickly. It wouldn't be fair to Nick, though the thought of Xander playing gay made her giggle aloud. She hadn't realized she had made any sound until Nick turned around and gave her a curious look. She smiled at him and had to suppress a sigh when he smiled back before returning to his book.

'Maybe I do have a chance," She thought as she collected a new pile of books.

"Oh man. Look at all these incantations." Xander was complaining as she approached the table, "How is my brain supposed to fit in all this information?"

"Why don't you let me help with that?" Madison answered, taking her morpher from the top of the pile of books and flicking it into wand mode. She pointed it at him. "_Cranior Magnus_"

-

Nick couldn't hold back a laugh as the green ranger's head grew from Madison's spell.

"Now you have lots more room," Madison laughed.

"And I thought he had a big head before." Nick chuckled to Madison.

He liked the way she laughed. It was very melodic. She needed to laugh more often.

Madison's presence made Nick feel extremely relaxed. Everything felt so much more enjoyable when she was around. And he liked that.

"Very funny. Madison," Xander said, a smile of amusement. "If you wouldn't mind."

Madison wordlessly pointed her wand at his head again and his head shrunk back to normal.

"Giant worm?" Udonna's concerned voice broke the moment.

'Great.' He thought, 'Way to ruin a good day.'

-

Xander smiled to himself as he watched the interactions between Madison and Nick. It was highly entertaining. Madison wore her heart on her sleeve, her feelings on show for anyone to see. She was so taken with Nick she couldn't see anything else.

Nick on the other hand seemed pretty much clueless to Madison's interest. Xander knew Nick's obliviousness could lead to some unintentional hurt for Madison, and even if unintentional, if it ever happened, Nick would need to answer to him. Madison was like a sister to him and he wouldn't stand to see her get screwed around.

'Nick and I shall have to have a nice long talk before he does something stupid.' Xander thought, watching the two happily chattering away.

But that would have to wait, at least until after he had figured out his own confusing situation with Vida. Xander didn't know what to think when it came to Vida. She was so standoffish sometimes it made him wonder if it would be worth the effort. Then he would remember that night at the laser tag. She was going to bolt, he knew it, but somehow she must have changed her mind. All the same, they hadn't discussed it since. He would have to get Vida in private some time. They definitely needed to talk.

Where was Vida anyway? And Chip for that matter?

-

"You're plan sucks." Vida shushed Chip as he spoke.

Vida and Chip sat waiting for people to hire them for some "heroic deeds", but as yet not a single person had stopped.

Leaning back, Chip let out a loud yawn.

"OK fine, so Chip. Tell us about this new obsession with Clare." She smirked at him

"Oh, I changed my mind, you were right, this is a great plan!" Chip rambled in the hopes Vida would let the topic drop.

"Oh no, it's too late for that bucko, so spill." Vida poked Chip in the side as if it would somehow get him to talk.

Chip stuttered before going back into his typical hyper attitude while trying to change the subject, "You want a drink, Vida? I'm kind of thirsty and I know there's a store just around the corner. I'm going to go get something to drink. You sure you don't want anything Vida? OK then."

Vida shoved him back down into his chair as he tried to rise and sat on his legs.

"You're not going anywhere." She smirked at him. If it were anyone else, Chip would have been highly embarrassed to have them practically sitting in their lap, but he was now used to such forwardness from Vida that now it didn't bother him. Except that he couldn't get away from her. "Now, enlighten me."

"What makes you think I'm 'infatuated' with Clare?" He asked neutrally. "Maybe it's Udonna."

At that comment, Vida almost fell off of him in laughter. "Why Chip, I didn't know you were into older women."

Chip just sputtered at her. Vida grinned at him.

"How old is Clare anyway? Maybe I'm wrong, maybe you do like them older." Vida had him speechless and she was going to make the most of it, he knew. Not often was he at a loss for words. "I've seen the way you look at Clare. Not to mention the first think you asked as soon as you arrived today was 'Where's Clare?'"

Her over-dramatized enactment of him sent Chip into a fit of laughter. The tenseness that neither had noticed was shattered.

"Uh. I… I don't know what to think." He admitted, looking at the ground. "There's just something about her. I mean I barely know her."

"Not knowing someone doesn't make it any less real. Sometimes it's just how it happens." Vida switched from playful to serious just like that. Chip had to admire her for that.

"When did you become one for giving relationship advice anyway?" Chip asked her, caught off guard by her insightfulness.

"I'm full of surprises." She smirked.

"I'm sure you are." He couldn't resist the opportunity. "As I'm sure Xander is going to find out."

That surprised her. Vida stood up quickly. Chip laughed at her shocked look.

"I'm can be surprising too." He forced out over laughing at her facial expression.

"What are you talking about?" She asked, trying to pretend she didn't know.

"I saw you two that other night at laser tag. I was right behind you, chasing you remember?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot." Vida replied, looking sheepish, at least as sheepish as she could look. "Look enough about all this love crap, it's nothing anyway. Lets get back to the task at hand."

'Love crap? Keyword being love.' Chip filed away that piece of info for later.

-

After facing their biggest trial yet, all five rangers made their way to a local café, a popular hangout spot for the teenagers of Briarwood. The excitement of the day had left them with a need to do something relaxing. The friendly chatter that passed between them came easily and relaxed, the most comfortable they had all felt together since Nick joined the group and for that Madison was glad. For a while tensions had been high, whether from disagreements of just personal issues, the comfort they now had was a welcome change in their newly crazy lives.

They entered the café and all squeezed into a booth table along the back wall. They often sat there, it had become like their regular spot. Madison found it odd that it would be always unoccupied every time they needed it. Magic maybe? She also found it odd that she ended up seated right beside Nick, not that she minded, but she was instantly suspicious of how it came to be. Glancing to her sister, Madison caught Vida's wink in her direction, unable to hide the slight blush that accompanied it.

"Hey guys, what can I get you?" Madison turned at the sound of a voice.

"Hey Alec. How's things?" Xander enquired in his standard friendly accented tone.

"Couldn't be better." Alec grinned as he replied. Nodding to Nick he leaned forward to offer a hand and introduction. "Hey, I've seen you around. I'm Alec Hamilton."

"He's Teri's twin brother. She's in your English class." Vida said.

"Hey, nice to meet you. I'm Nick Russell." Nick shook Alec's extended hand.

"So you guys want the usual?" Alec asked them all.

Madison saw Nick's confused expression. "We come here a lot."

"You know it." Xander answered Alec. "But of course one extra this time."

"What's the usual?" Nick asked.

"A round of random shakes." Madison explained excitedly. "Alec and Teri's family own and run this café, and they make the best shakes you will find anywhere. You're pretty much guaranteed to like at least one flavor."

She saw Nick smile at her enthusiasm.

"She loves these shakes far too much." Vida poked Madison over the table but Madison had become distracted.

She could feel Nick's leg against hers. Nick was touching her! She didn't know if it was purposeful or not but she wasn't going to complain. Looking up at Nick, she watched for a hint as he laughed along with Vida over a joke at Xander's expense. She had to suppress a sigh again.

'I could get used to this.' She thought, content to enjoy the contact for as long as it was present.

-

In the same way Madison had found herself next to Nick, Vida had somehow ended up next to Xander, and in this case, it wasn't her doing. She shot another deadly glance at a smirking Chip.

'I'll get you back somehow.' She mentally threatened the red head. Chip's smirk seemed to increase as if reading her mind. 'Bastard.'

Moments later, Alec returned with five shakes, placing them all down in the center of the table.

"There you go. Have fun deciding who gets what." He turned to walk away, before turning and walking backwards. "Oh and I'll catch you guys on the weekend when I whoop all your asses."

"You wish." Vida shot back. Aside from Xander, Alec was her favorite target.

Shooting a glance at Xander, she found him looking back at her. Momentarily caught in each others gaze, they simply stared, before Xander's face shifted into an expression which clearly said 'We need to talk.'

"Later." She whispered, gesturing to the presence of the others with her eyes. She must have correctly interpreted his expression because he simply nodded.

Turning back to the table, she noticed nobody had taken a shake yet. Leaning forward she assessed the colors of each shake.

"OK, we have chocolate, spearmint, choc cherry, blueberry, and what looks like either banana or honey." She sat back. "So take your pick. Except for the chocolate. I'm taking that."

Sitting back, she watched the others all stare at her for a moment. "Well?"

"I'll take blueberry." Madison leaned forward grabbing a shake.

"I'll take that brownish yellow one." Chip, ever the daring one.

With only the spearmint and choc cherry left, Xander offered Nick the choice. He chose choc-cherry causing Madison's face to fall briefly, which Vida wouldn't have noticed had she not been sitting across from her, but then Madison glanced down at the space between her and Nick. Vida figured there must be contact involved, which surprised her. Madison was usually one to shy away from physical contact for some reason. She watched as a slight grin spread across her face again.

'That girl is hopeless.' Vida thought to herself. She shook her head. 'She's looking too hard for all the wrong clues and ignoring all the right ones, I mean, a choc cherry shake, how is that any clue?'

She'd have to have a nice long talk to Madison.

-

Xander walked in silence beside Vida. She had dragged him out ahead of the others saying something about training. Now they walked along in semi-awkward silence. He felt the need to say something but he didn't know where to begin.

"So…" Vida started before lapsing into silence again.

"So…" Xander echoed before doing the same.

"This is pathetic." Vida stopped walking. "What exactly happened that other night?"

"You threw yourself at me." Xander replied, earning a scowl from Vida.

"I did not throw myself at you."

"You tried to kiss me."

"I did not… well ok I did."

"Why?"

"Because at that moment there was nothing else I could have done!" Vida all but yelled. "Just… forget it. It was nothing. Nothing happened, and nothing will."

"Why do you say that?" Xander asked flashing her what was meant to be a disarming grin.

"Because you're you!" Vida exploded, letting a confused Xander take the full brunt of her frustration. "The smart-ass guy that everybody loves, the charmer that has people falling over each other to do whatever you want. You think you are so cool with your good looks and personality as you strut around making sure everybody sees you. You have everything you could ever need. You don't know what it's like on the other side, to be the outcast, the one that everybody hates just because you're so different to everybody else. You have no idea. And you never will."

Xander flinched at the cold tone in Vida's voice.

"You're not cool. You're pathetic." She threw over her shoulder as she stomped off.

Vida's words stung like nothing he'd ever felt before. Hurt and anger fought for dominance as the words hit home. He knew he should say something but he found himself at a loss for words, tied up in his emotional battle.

-

As she walked quickly away from Xander, a single ran down Vida's cheek as she considered all the damage she had just done.

-

**End chapter 3. Just when you thought Xander/Vida was about to arrive, it takes a jump in the other direction. Does it make me evil that I love doing that? Nick/Madison is on the horizon, whereas Chip/Clare I'm hoping the series will give me something to work with soon. I just can't figure out how to get those two in the same place alone without it seeming out of place.**

**If decide to write another chapter for the alternate version and I still have time before the airing of the next episode, I'll probably follow up with another chapter**.

**Thanks to all who reviewed so far. I try to reply to reviews via PM, but I can't with anonymous reviews, so if you wish to hear back from me, log in or register or something.**


	4. When It All Falls Apart

_Disclaimer: Power Rangers belongs to its rightful owners. I just play with it for my own amusement._

_Note: I know! I am a week behind… almost 2! But I will catch up eventually. I am just taking my time to make sure the things I write make sense in the continuity of the series, and if not then we just say its AU lol. Here is chapter 4, enjoy. The chapter title and basic plot of the chapter, was inspired by the song of The Veronicas of the same name._

**Chapter 4: When It All Falls Apart**

(Set between Code Busters and Rock Solid)

-

Xander sat in the middle of the park area for what seemed like hours after Vida had gone. The sky had opened up and he was soaked. The coldness of the rain froze him to the core, but he didn't feel it. Vida's words had left him numb and confused and angry. Did she really think that of him?

Throwing his head back, he channelled all the pain, confusion and anger into one anguished yell as the trees nearby swayed from a non-existent breeze.

-

The sun was shining, and there was not a cloud in the sky. Nick was crouched by his bike in the backyard of his sister's house, making the most of the good weather before he needed to work. Not long after he had started his tinkering Madison had shown up, camera in hand, also making the most of the day by catching everyone on camera.

"Don't make me squirt you." He threatened, pointing an oilcan at her with a grin, making a squiring motion. "Go bug Chip or someone."

"Chip's has his turn, now its yours, so lets talk about you Mr. Macho." She teased.

With a grin, Nick picked up a nearby rag and playfully flicked Madison with it. She replied by poking her tongue out.

Nick's eyes widened and he smirked at her, "Wow, really mature Maddy. What are you 12?"

She simply repeated the gesture, drawing a laugh from him as he threw the rag at her again.

"Is that an offer?" Nick teased. Madison faltered in surprise, leaving herself open as a rag hit her in the face.

Nick cracked up laughing as the rag fell away, revealing a large black mark on Madison's left cheek. Madison was baffled by his hysteria "What?"

Nick could only point at her as he fell back laughing, watching as she grabbed the nearest reflective object to study herself.

"Nick!" She complained, finally seeing the grease mark on her face. She tried to appear upset, but she was unable to withhold a giggle that escaped, "It's not funny."

"Here let me help." Nick finally pulled himself together long enough to hop up and move closer to Madison as she frantically scrubbed her face.

He crouched in front of her and picked up a damp cloth he had nearby for shining his bike. Placing one hand on her right cheek to hold her head still, Nick raised the cloth and gently began to wipe the black smudge off Madison's face.

"There." He said, lowering his hand and dropping the cloth, but his other hand remained in place. His eyes met hers and he was drawn into the chocolate-colored pools, everything around them ceased to exist. A loud beeping noise broke the moment and caused Madison to look away.

"The camera is running low on batteries." She muttered.

'That damn camera!' Nick cursed inwardly.

Both just sat there in silence as awkwardness settled over them.

-

Clare looked up from her studies as Chip wandered into Rootcore. She thought it kind of odd since Udonna hadn't scheduled any practice for this morning.

"Hello." She said in way of greeting but sounded more like a question.

"Uh… Hi Clare." Chip looked surprised to see her sitting at the table. "I didn't see you there."

"Udonna says I should read more before I try practicing anymore spells. So here I am. Reading." Clare didn't know why she felt a need to explain herself, but she did anyway. "So what are you doing here this morning? I didn't think Udonna had any practice for you guys."

"Oh. I thought… I might… get some more reading in before I have to work." He stuttered, his face beginning to turn as red as his hair. "Udonna said the more study we have the better. We're still beginners and all."

"Well in that case, you can study with me." Clare shot Chip a bright smile, which caused him to turn even redder. Clare remained oblivious to his embarrassment.

"Sweet." He said, still standing on the one spot. He fidgeted in discomfort. "Uh, I'm just gonna get some books."

"OK." She replied, still smiling, before going back to her reading.

Chip walked over to grab some books off a nearby table, silently berating himself for his awkwardness.

Clare looked up as Chip took a seat at the table, near enough that they could share books and hold a conversation without hindrance, but far enough away it made Clare frown in confusion.

"What are you doing all the way over there?" She asked. She patted the seat next to her. "Come here. I'm not going to bite. Unless I accidentally turn myself into a dog."

"It doesn't happen that often does it?" Chip asked with a frown, but his face still burning. "I mean you do get some spells to work properly, right?"

"Well not as often as it goes wrong." She sighed in self-depreciation. "I wish I could be like you guys. You all took to the magic like a fish to water. It takes me forever to get one spell right."

"I think you give us too much credit." Chip attempted to reassure her. "We have the Power on our side. I think if we weren't rangers, we wouldn't be nearly as good as you are."

"Thanks Chip." She smiled at the red head.

"Hey, no problem. But can you do me one favor?" He leaned forward conspiratorially. "Don't tell the others I can be serious. I would lose all advantage I have for jokes."

Clare giggled softly at his words. She made a show of considering his words before giving him a sneaky smile, "What do I get in return for my silence?"

Chip let out an over-dramatized gasp, "Are you blackmailing me? You evil, evil person!"

Clare giggled more at his antics; Chip joined her, enjoying the sound of her laugh.

"Tell you what. If you study with me so we can help each other learn spells, I'll keep your secret." Clare suggested.

"Well I don't know how much help I will be but…" He drew out the last word before clearing his throat, trying to appear serious and putting on an attempt at a deep voice. "You have yourself a deal."

They shared a smile before continuing studying and conversing comfortably about nothing in particular.

From the shadows, Udonna smiled at the new friendship being formed before her. Clare needed a friend like Chip. It had been much too lonely for someone so young before the rangers came. She also thought that Chip would often feel misunderstood by his friends, no matter how hard they might try to be there for him. Chip and Clare had more in common than they know. She had a feeling that this new bond would be beneficial for the both of them.

-

"Oh Vida, what have you done?" Madison stood in the doorway to her sister's bedroom as Vida rushed back and forward across the room preparing for work.

"I don't know!" Vida shouted before she could catch herself. Lowering her voice, she stopped and looked at the floor. "I just… don't know."

"We've known Xander for years, do you really think so little of him? You were the one to befriend him first, which is still a shock to this day."

"I know all of this Maddy, its just… look forget it. We're going to be late for work." Vida tapped her watch impatiently causing Madison to sigh. Changing the subject was one of Vida's specialities lately.

"Fine, but don't think I'm going to let this go." Madison moved aside to let Vida past. 'And I thought I was meant to be the shy, insecure one.'

"Don't think I don't know what you are doing." Vida tossed over her shoulder as Madison rolled her eyes as she watched Vida continuing to rush around the house.

"You get really obsessive when you are nervous." Madison commented.

"I'm not scared." Vida replied as she crouched to wrestle a shoe from under the couch.

"I didn't say you were." It was all starting to make sense to Madison. "So tell me. Why are you scared of Xander?"

"I'm NOT scared!" Vida repeated even louder.

"Are you intimidated by young Mr. Bly?" Madison semi-teased her sister, receiving an angry glare in return. 'Bingo.'

"Get your ass to the car now and be quiet or you walk to work." Vida called as she dashed out the door.

"Coming." Madison hopped up and strolled casually out after her sister, knowing full well she wouldn't leave without her. "Just remember to try to be civil. You've done more than enough damage already."

"Gee thanks for the support sis." Vida mumbled.

"Look I'm not getting involved in this, it has nothing to do with me, but you are my sister and Xander is one of my best friends, and I don't want to see either of you hurting." Madison looked at Vida sympathetically.

"Neither do I." Vida whispered, but Madison managed to catch it all the same. Knowing she wasn't meant to hear that, she kept silence, fully aware Vida was talking about Xander, and not herself.

-

Xander sat along the side wall, newspaper in hand, and convenient view of Vida doing her DJ thing. She seemed content to just pretend that everything was fine, like nothing had happened at all… like she hadn't dismissed every aspect of him as fake and shallow.

'Two can play at that game.' He scowled unconsciously.

He shifted his gaze to Madison, who was hovering around her sister with her trademark camera before turning and heading in his direction. Lifting up his newspaper, he saw her dodge Leelee out of the corner of his eye, as he actually managed to read the first couple of lines before Madison arrived.

If Vida didn't give a damn, then he wasn't going to waste any more time worrying about it.

-

OK so maybe buying different toothpaste wasn't the best example of spontaneity, but hey, it was a risk wasn't it. What if she didn't like the flavour?

Madison wandered aimlessly, turning the things Nick had said over in her mind and examining it from every way she could come up with. She didn't hide behind the camera.

'Who needs to be spontaneous anyway?' She sighed. 'I guess I do if I ever want Nick to notice me. Will he notice me? He still might be gay.'

She groaned as her thoughts returned to the patterns she had been trying to avoid lately.

'Who needs him anyway?' she thought with resolve as she entered the park. 'I don't need a guy who can't take me seriously, the way I am now. Hell it would be so much easier to avoid hurt by just forgetting about him and moving on, especially if he's going to turn out to be gay.'

She shook her head to clear it of all Nick related thoughts.

She lasted all of five seconds 'Nick's so wrong. I'm not shy.'

So much for that…

-

Leelee grinned, pleased with herself at her latest accomplishments.

'Keeping those two apart is easier than I anticipated.' She thought as she leaned back against the counter and watched Nick and friends, minus Madison rush towards the door.

'I'm so good.' Her grinned widened with even more self-satisfaction.

-

Vida was severely pissed off. As the rangers flew towards their target, she was lost in thought. She was angry at that monster for turning Madison to stone, angry with Udonna for being unable to help Maddy, angry with Xander for getting under her skin, even angry with Chip for reasons she didn't even remember, if there even were any.

It was all Nick's fault. If he hadn't been such a jerk to Maddy then they wouldn't even be in this position, Madison wouldn't be stuck looking like a garden gnome. She had been so tempted to smack some sense into him, but to her credit she managed to keep her cool… kind of… and show him the truth.

What she wouldn't give to get her hands on the monster than attacked her sister. She would have too if Xander hadn't interfered. Damn it, why did it always have to come back to him? Why couldn't he just be the predictable smart ass she accused him of being. Why did he have to care? As much as she didn't want to admit it, he had been right. Rushing in would have had her in the same position as Maddy. She had no clue what she would have done if Nick hadn't put his little part in. It was enough to draw her rage away from the monster and on to him, otherwise she might have done something seriously stupid and hurt Xander in the process.

As much as she sometimes wanted to hurt Xander, she never wanted to HURT him. She had just wanted to show him some of the feelings he caused her. The fear, insecurity, anxiety, all of things she had never had an issue with in the past, until that fateful night while playing that stupid game. OK so maybe in that case, she could say everything was Chip's fault, because it certainly wasn't hers. If Chip hadn't been chasing her, she would never have ran into Xander like that and this whole mess wouldn't have started. Who was she kidding? It was nobodies fault but hers.

How did things get so fucked up? Because she was scared.

Oh yeah…

Damn Xander…

-

Nick studied Madison as she filmed her sister behind the DJ equipment once more. He sighed. He had been a jerk today, and while Madison had accepted his apology, he couldn't help but think that perhaps they would never have that easy friendship she had initiated when she first attempted to convince him to stay. It was all his fault though. If he had just kept his mouth shut, the tension between them now wouldn't exist.

A pang of jealousy shot through him as one of the guys from the park, where Maddy had been turned to stone, approached her. He angrily shoved the feeling aside. He threw it all away, he was the one who accused her of being shy and predictable, he had no right to be feeling jealous.

As the two objects of his observation began wandering away, he cautiously approached Vida. Madison wasn't the only person he owed an apology.

"Looks like Madison is really trying to come out of her shell." He offered, extending the proverbial olive branch.

"Hmm, yeah." Vida replied, slightly wary. "But if that guy messes with my sister, he's going to have to deal with me."

The tone in her voice gave Nick the impression she wasn't just talking about that one guy. "Don't worry, she can take care of herself."

Vida made a curious sound, but didn't reply. It was only then he realised that perhaps that wasn't the best response he could offer.

-

Udonna sighed as she watched those she was coming to think of as her children. So young and emotional, they failed to see how everything could work out so well if they just told each other what was on their minds, instead of dodging around the subject and hiding behind false pretences. It seemed teenagers were the same no matter which dimension they were from.

Shaking her head, she went back to her cauldron and the potion she was preparing. 'Kids will be kids.'

**End chapter 4.**

**OK so this one was shorter than past chapters, but I am running behind so it may also seem a little rushed, and trying to draw them out longer would not help at all. I decided to throw in some Vida angst even thought I'm a massive fan of Nick torture; it was too hard to resist heaping some on Vida. I love character torture evil grin. This chapter also contained the first attempts/hints of Chip/Clare that I had been planning. It's basically the same as from the alternate version of this story, so I am sorry for those who read both and wanted something different, but I liked that scene too much to attempt to rewrite it so I just used it over again, since it also works in this story.**

**Thanks to Destiny45, Sango A.R, Funky In Fishnet, Fantasy of Wonder, Beautiful-Me89, Jessesgirl11, sayinjinj7, MagCat, Ant Crown and aquarius12285 for reviewing, if I didn't already get back to you via PM. I appreciate it.**


	5. Fear

_Disclaimer: I've said it several times already, if you haven't got the point, what can I do? Read the disclaimer from chapters 1-4 again, maybe you will see._

_Note: Apologies for the delay but I have been splitting my attention between 4 stories and real life to top it all off and time got away from me. In future I may be writing several chapters in advance before I post a new one just to be able to give you all something more frequently, therefore there may be another long delay before any of my stories are updated. Also apologies if my grammar is inconsistent and varies between US and Australian dictionaries, my spell checker can't make up its mind. I try to keep in on US for consistency, but it sometimes reverts to Aus._

**Chapter 5: Fear**

_Set around Whispering Voices_

Attempting to drown out thoughts of all the things that bothered her lately, Vida threw her focus into the music, focusing on the rhythmic beat through her headphones while adding her own little scratches and jumps to make it sound perfect. It was her favorite form of stress relief. Just ahead of her new punching bag with a picture of a certain someone taped to it.

'Where did it all go wrong?' She questioned herself, abandoning her unsuccessful self-distraction attempts.

While still trying to appear focused on the music, she kept one eye on Xander. He was flirting with Leelee from behind the front counter, both of them leaning slightly towards each other. But it didn't bother her. Truly she was unperturbed by it all. She knew, for one, Leelee only seemed to have eyes for Nick unless she wanted something, and two; Vida knew she was just as far under Xander's skin as he was hers.

But still it escaped her at why she held back, why she ran away. She wasn't afraid of relationships. The few she had ended badly, but it had never been an issue. She didn't have any intimacy issues, but it was still far too early to be thinking about that too heavily. Maybe she should talk to Udonna. Vida wasn't sure she really wanted to talk about these kinds of issues with their sorceress mentor, but Udonna gave off calm, wise, even maternal feelings that struck a chord in her.

'… Actually, that's not such a bad idea.' Vida thought, glancing back towards Xander. He seemed to be panicking over something, but Leelee was out of sight so she turned her attention back to her music, only to be once more distracted by Xander dashing across the room to talk to Madison and Chip. Something was up.

She kept studying the trio as a small argument broke out between Madison and Xander.

-

"Guys." Madison looked up as Xander's slightly panicked voice broke her concentration.

"What's up, Xan?" She asked, a slightly worried expression crossing her face.

Xander seemed to contemplate his words for a moment before shaking his head, "Look, can you tell your sister I want to talk to the three of you after training."

"Three of us? What about Nick." She inquired, narrowing her eyes slightly in confusion.

"Look I'll explain when we get there, just go get your sister." Xander was getting agitated now, fidgeting on the spot.

"She's just over there, Xan. You go tell her, we're busy here." Madison found herself saying against her better judgment. This could be the perfect time to draw some details from Xander's perspective… In a subtle manner of course.

"Madison, please." Xander begged, but sounding slightly annoyed now.

"What's going on Xander? Why don't you want to talk to Vida?" Madison groaned internally. 'Real subtle, Maddy.'

"Look, I don't want to talk about it. Just tell your sister I want to talk to you all." Xander turned and practically stomped off.

"Those two have some serious issues. My life seems positively boring compared to that." Chip intoned from beside her. He then seemed to realize whom he was talking to, before shaking his head. "I never thought I would be the dull one around here."

"I envy you." Madison simply replied before going back to her work, thoughts drifting towards a certain red ranger.

-

"Look, I'm not saying for sure it's Nick, but I know I didn't take the money, and I know you probably didn't take the money." Chip listened with half an ear as he hovered near the roof, letting out half-hearted sounds of enjoyment. He didn't know if this was such a good idea, secret meetings behind Nick's back. Weren't they a team?

"What do you mean probably, Xander?" Vida asked threateningly.

"I don't mean anything." Xander attempted to backtrack before he could get in any more trouble, wisely so in Chip's opinion. The last thing those two needed was more excuses to fight. "I just know I didn't take the money."

"And you know that we _probably_ didn't take it." Vida on the other hand wasn't backing down.

"Hey, cool it V. Xander knows we wouldn't steal from Toby." Madison calmly admonished her sister. She followed up by shoving Xander with her foot, "Or anybody. Are you sure you didn't just misplace the envelope?"

Chip had to roll his eyes at that. Xander and Vida were hopeless, though admittedly, Vida apparently was the more hardheaded one, and poor Madison was getting drawn into the middle of it all, though she hardly seemed to be trying very hard to stay out of it.

"I put the envelope into the box and then it was gone." Xander repeated his oh-so-evidence-filled statement. "Trust me, someone took it. I mean it just can't fly away."

The sudden silence below drew Chip's attention and his spun to look at his friends. They were looking up at him oddly.

"Oh, so just because I can fly you think I stole the money?" He asked them, still treading in midair.

"No, no. Look, I've known you guys ever since I moved to the States. I know you wouldn't steal from Toby. I'm not saying it was any of you." Right, that made it all better. Chip couldn't see how that must mean Nick stole it. The box did sit on the counted in full view of anyone who entered the store. It could have been anybody.

"Look, whatever. It's your problem." Vida spoke up, standing from where she had been leaning against the upper level railing. She strode towards the door, "I need to speak to Udonna."

Chip noticed Xander give her an indecipherable look, but it passed in the blink of an eye.

"V this affects all of us." Madison told her departing sister, bringing Vida to a halt. "I'm not saying it is Nick, but if he did steal the money, what if he got his hands on something powerful or important from Rootcore and it fell into the wrong hands. We can't take that chance."

"You're right. But I can't deal with this right now." Vida refused to turn and look back at the group. "I just need to get my head together first."

As Vida left the room, Madison sighed and began gathering her stuff. Xander was also doing so silently. "You coming Chip?"

"I'll catch up." He called back down.

As Madison and Xander disappeared from sight, Chip began to wonder if the distanced position was such a good idea. Vida seemed like she could really use a good friend right now. Obviously Xander was out of the picture, and the whole theft situation wouldn't encourage Vida to seek Nick out. She was more likely to seek out her sister, but Chip could see Vida was dodging her. He guessed Madison was too close to her, and while as sisters they shared a bond that nobody else could hope to match, that closeness could be exactly why Vida was afraid to open up to her sister, possibly afraid of any judgments she feared Madison would make.

Maybe he had been a touch too selfish, thinking too much of himself, pushing his friends away so as not to have their problems heaped onto him. He should have been helping them deal instead, be the good friend he was supposed to be. Vida and Xander were at a critical point in their relationship, as friends, and for whatever the future might bring. These days could make or break them. He should be there for them both. Madison was doing her best to help them. Even Nick was trying to help in his own way, even though he had only known them all for a matter of weeks.

Dismissing the levitating spell, Chip allowed himself to drift to the floor and went in search of Vida.

Udonna glanced up at the hesitant Vida standing in the doorway. She had been expecting one of the rangers to come sooner or later, but in honesty, she never thought it would be Vida. She was too independent, too headstrong to ask for help… or so Udonna had thought. 'I may just have to reevaluate my perceptions.'

Normally, Udonna would wait for Vida to speak first, but she seemed rather hesitant, like she might bolt at any second.

"Is something bothering you child?" That seemed to break Vida from her trance as she stepped through the door.

Vida cleared her throat nervously; "I wanted to discuss something with you."

"Of course. You can talk to me about anything." Udonna reassured her, already knowing just what was bothering her young charge.

"Oh, yeah, I don't doubt that. It's just…" Vida seemed to ponder something for a moment. "It's more about what I want to talk about. To be honest, I am not exactly sure what it was anymore."

Seeing Vida about to leave, Udonna decided to give her a little nudge to help her say what she wanted to say. "Working in such close quarters under such extreme circumstances can forge a bond stronger than anything most people will ever know."

Vida stopped in her tracks and seemed to be contemplating whether to stay or run. The run instinct seemed to be winning. Udonna realized now that it was going to take a little more to get Vida to open up more. So she began to talk. "Friendship or love can develop before you are even aware of it. If you fight it, you will just be hurting yourself in the long run. I should know."

Absently, Udonna began to move around the room, resuming what she had been doing as she spoke. "There was a young man I once knew. I was drawn to him like nobody before and yet despite that pull, I still fought. I treated him in a way I thought I would never treat any person. I pushed him so far away that when I finally realized what I was doing, the damage I had done was almost irreparable." Udonna could see now she had captured Vida's full attention and distracted her long enough that she forgot to run. Closing her eyes, she allowed the past to overtake her once more. "I was afraid you see. Afraid of what I felt for him so deep and consuming and so sudden. I would have done anything for him, and that scared me. The thought that this one person could have so much control over me, and leave me with so little."

She paused again here, leaving Vida a moment to absorb what she had said, and also to reign in her own emotions. These feelings she had long since forgotten all brought back to the surface. It still hurt, but it was less.

"I'm afraid too." Vida broke the silence, and her reverie. "I've had relationships in the past. I mean not many, and not for long, I'm only 16 after all, but when they ended it still hurt. And it leaves me thinking, that if someone I care for as much as I do Xander, someone who is so… deeply entwined in my life was to hurt me like those before him, would I be as strong as I like to think I am? Would I be strong enough not to lose myself to the pain like I'm losing myself to him?"

Udonna studied her charge and absorbed all she had just been told. Vida was so independent, so strong, and yet so young when it came to emotions and matters of the heart. Vida feared that if she gave in to what she was feeling she would lose that strength and independence that she had worked to develop.

"Vida. As long as you follow your heart and stay true to yourself, you will never lose who you are."

Udonna turned towards the door and headed out of the room, allowing Vida some quiet time to consider things for herself, as well as give herself some time to reign in her emotions. She spared one last thought for the one she had lost. 'I will see you again someday.'

-

"Chip!" Vida's voice caused Chip to start in surprise leading to him falling over his own feet.

"Vida!" He panicked, trying to formulate an excuse for why he had been right outside the door of the room where Vida and Udonna had been conversing.

"How long have you been standing there?" Vida looked and sounded very pissed.

"Err. I… just… got here. I didn't hear a thing." Chip cringed as his traitorous mouth gave him away. "I mean…"

"Forget it." Vida huffed as she stomped past Chip still sprawled on the ground.

"Wait." He called after the fuming pink ranger. Picking himself up off the ground he dashed after Vida as she moved quickly towards Rootcore's exit. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for eavesdropping and… for not being a better friend."

Vida's rapid escape quickly halted. "What are you talking about? You're a great friend."

"No I'm not." Chip approached Vida, her back still facing him. "I've been selfish. I knew how much trouble you've been having recently, and I just haven't been there for you."

"They're my problems Chip." Vida's dismissive façade still remained. "They aren't for you to worry about."

"I didn't bother to try. I didn't even make the effort to see if I could help you somehow."

"I didn't mind." Vida turned to face him finally. "Everybody is so eager to help. Pushing their way in even when you tell them to keep out. To tell you the truth it was kind of refreshing."

"Well…" Words failed him for that moment. Things became suddenly clear. The distance he put between himself and Vida and Xander's issues suddenly made sense. He opened his mouth to say something, but quickly stopped himself, settling for a comedic, "If you need someone not to talk to, just come to me!"

Vida let out a short laugh, before throwing her arms around Chip. "Thanks for being such a great friend to me."

"Yeah… friend…" Chip whispered quietly as he returned the hug.

-

"Udonna?" Clare's concerned question broke Udonna from her thoughts.

"Clare." She greeted her apprentice warmly, albeit distractedly.

"Is everything alright?" Clare enquired.

"Yes. Everything is fine child." She smiled warmly.

"OK. Well I finished that potion but…" She trailed off looking at the floor before finishing. "It kind of went… hard."

"Hard?" Udonna queried with a confused frown.

"Yeah… Everything was fine until I had to put in the bloodweed, and it kind of went solid." Clare replied sheepishly before she began to give a step-by-step retelling.

As Clare stood there, talking a mile a minute, Udonna couldn't help but once again notice just how much she was like her mother.

-

It had all hit the fan and it was all Xander's fault. As hard as she tried to convince herself that was true, Madison knew that she and the others were just as guilty for not trusting Nick as Xander was. They allowed themselves to be swayed so easily. It was just the kind of weakness their enemies would take advantage of at the first chance. Even Toby knew Nick better than the rest of them, and they were meant to be a team. One united force to fight the darkness... So much for that.

Absently, Madison rearranged stock as she stared at Nick's back. Ever since they had apologized, Nick hadn't said a word and he refused to look her in the eye. She followed him with her eyes as he made his way towards the storeroom. This was her chance. Dropping everything she was doing, she headed straight for the door to the storeroom.

"Watch where you're going." Leelee's shrill voice scolded her as Madison shoved past, not even noticing Leelee standing there.

As she entered the door, Nick glanced up from his clipboard briefly before returning to what he was doing.

"Hey." Madison tried timidly.

"Hi." he replied. She flinched at the hard tone in his voice but wasn't going to back down.

"What's up?" She asked nervously, putting her hands in her pocket and hunching her shoulders up.

"Don't do that." Nick warned.

"Do what?" She asked confused.

"That scared and shy look you do like you are trying to make people feel sorry for you." He avoided looking at her as he spoke.

"I wasn't…" She began but he cut her off.

"Don't." He repeated firmly. "Did you want something?"

"I thought you had forgiven us." She said before she could think and regretted it as soon as she was done.

"Forgiving is one thing, but I can't forget it that easily." He answered, giving her a cool stare.

Madison took the time to process his words, contemplating what to say next, but Nick continued talking.

"I'm not angry any more. I'm really not." He said, putting down the clipboard. "If anything I'm hurt. It hurts that even after all your claims of friendship and after all we've been through, I was still the first person you accuse when something went wrong. I may not be the expert on friendship and trust, but I was under the impression that trust and friendship went together, after all, how can someone be your friend if you don't trust in them."

Nick was now pacing the room, Madison could only stand and stare at the floor through his tirade.

"I thought…. Even after everything we've all been through together, the whole Ranger thing… I thought you had more faith in me." Nick shook his head as he finished before picking up his clipboard and turning back to the shelves.

"I really am sorry." Madison tried, hoping to get him to face her again. "I never meant to hurt you and I really do trust you."

"You have a funny way of showing it." Nick shot back, refusing to face her again.

"This is not helping. This is exactly what they want. For us to be fighting within." Madison attempted to appeal to his sense of duty. "If we can't fight as one, they will win."

Nick had stopped moving and appeared to be considering her words. After a minute of no response, Madison heaved a sigh.

"Look, when you are ready to talk, you know where to find me." Madison turned towards the door, opening it and slowly stepping into the main area of the store. Glancing back into the storeroom as she slowly closed the door, her dark eyes met with Nick's lighter ones. She held his gaze briefly before finally closing the door. Leaning back against the now closed door, she heaved as sigh and rested her head against the hard surface.

"Hey." Vida's voice brought her head up. Her sister was standing off to the side of the door, apparently arranging shelves. "You OK?"

"Yeah I'll be fine." She assured her sister, before moving across the floor to return to the task she had been completing before she was distracted. She spared one last glance at the storeroom door, whispering words she knew he wouldn't hear. "The balls in your court now."

-

**End Chapter 5**

_OK so I finally completed this chapter. Still not the longest chapter around but still not the shortest. Hopefully this brought more of an actual sense that this chapter had a purpose and wasn't just filler. I'm attempting to get back into the rhythm of writing, but don't expect much in the next couple of weeks. I'm waiting a while to see where the actual series story is going as to be able to factor in events more easily into my story._


End file.
